The present invention relates to an improvement for a reel leg fixing device for mounting and fixing a reel leg onto a fishing rod (the term "rod", in this specification, is intended to express a rod itself or a grip portion provided on the outside of the rod).
A conventional reel leg fixing device adapted to fix a reel leg onto a rod is designed so that the fixing position of the reel leg relative to the fishing rod can be adjusted.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-86385 discloses a reel leg fixing device or reel stand in which slits are formed respectively in end portions of a first pipe-shaped member and the slit portions are fastened and fixed to a rod pipe by means of a fixing hood side end portion of a second pipe-shaped member and a fastening nut, in order to adjust the position of the fixing device relative to the rod.
Japanese utility Model Publication No. 63-23972 discloses a reel leg fixing device in which a pair of ring hoods each having a reel leg receive portion are fitted opposingly to each other onto the outer periphery of a flexible pipe fitted on a rod, and a reel leg is then fixed between the pair of ring hoods.
Japanese utility Model Publication No. 51-20989 discloses a reel leg fixing device in which threaded portions each having slits are provided respectively in end portions of a pipe fitted onto a rod and the respective threaded portions are then fastened and fixed by use of nut members to thereby position a reel leg in place.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 50-121091 discloses a reel leg fixing device in which an elongated hole is formed in a pipe-shaped member, an inner surface portion corresponding to a fixing hood is formed in one end of the elongated hole, and a threaded portion is formed in the other end thereof, whereby a reel leg can be fastened by use of a nut-shaped ring in engagement with the threaded portion.
Japanese utility Model Publication No. 4-19173 discloses a reel leg fixing device in which a pair of ring members are fitted onto a rod and the ring members are moved toward each other so that a reel leg is tightly inserted into the ring members, to thereby fix the reel leg to the rod.
In addition to the above-mentioned reel leg fixing devices of a type that the fixing position of the reel leg is adjustable, there is conventionally known a reel leg fixing device of a type that the fixing position of a reel leg is fixed. Japanese utility Model Publication No. 3-76462 discloses a reel leg fixing device of this type, in which a threadedly engaging portion is formed in the front part of a reel leg placing portion fixedly provided on the outer periphery of a rod, and a nut member is threadedly engaged with the threadedly engaging portion to thereby fix a reel leg.
In the conventional reel leg fixing devices disclosed, for instance, in the '385 and '989 publications, in order to fix the reel leg to the rod, two or more nut members must be tightened individually, which makes it troublesome to mount the reel leg on the rod and also increases the entire weight thereof. Also, in the device disclosed, for instance, in the '972 publication, since the pair of ring hoods fix the reel leg individually, the holding force of the reel leg is weak and thus there is a possibility that a reel can be slip off from the rod.
In the device disclosed, for instance, in the '462 publication, the reel leg is fixed to the rod by tightening a single ring (or nut) but, because no split portion is formed in the threaded portion in the one end portion of the pipe-shaped member to be threadedly engaged with the ring, the fixing and holding of the pipe-shaped member with respect to the rod is not sufficient and there is a possibility that the fixing and holding of the pipe-shaped member may be loosened to thereby cause the reel leg to slip off from the rod pipe.
Further, in the conventional device of the type utilizing the threading engagement, if the nut member to be threadedly engaged is tightened by main force, then the pipe-shaped member or reel leg can be fixed strongly to the rod but, in this case, when removing the reel, it is often found difficult to remove it because the reel leg is fastened to the rod too tightly. Also, the threaded portions can be damaged and, further, the rod pipe can be deformed. In particular, the reel leg fixing area also serves as a grip portion and thus the surface of the grip portion of the rod is often covered with cork or other elastic member. For this reason, the grip portion area is easy to deform and this deformation in turn is apt to cause other components of the device to be forcibly deformed.
Furthermore, in the conventional reel leg fixing devices, when the reel is not fixed, the respective annular members (which terms are used here in a broad sense, that is, including pipe-shaped members as well) are free to move in the longitudinal direction of the rod. Therefore, in order to be able to restrict such free movements within a given range of length, ring members must be respectively fixed on the ends of a movement allowable range. However, mounting of other additional parts increases the weight and cost of the fishing rod. Also, since the respective annular members are still free to move within the allowable range, the reel leg fixing operation cannot be executed conveniently to a desired degree.
Still further, in the conventional reel leg fixing devices, to fasten the reel leg to a rod, the reel leg is fastened while the nut is operated in threaded engagement. However, this is sometimes troublesome when the reel leg must be fixed quickly.
Yet further, in the conventional reel leg fixing devices, disclosed, for instance, in the '091 publication, before the reel leg is fixed or is fastened by the fastening nut or the like, each of the annular members respectively forming part of the fixing devices is loosely fitted with the rod and is movable in the longitudinal direction of the rod. At the same time, when the reel leg is fixed, each of the annular members is also fixed to the rod by such fixing operation itself or by another nut member or the like. However, after the reel leg is fixed to the fishing rod, when a person is angling while holding the fishing rod by the reel fixed portion thereof, the annular member can be rotated with respect to the fishing rod due to the movements of the angler's hand during the angling operation.